Snow White and the 7 Colorful Players
by When Red Roses Cry
Summary: When a girl's world is left untouched, it remains a colorless canvas. But when meeting up with colorful people, the colors brings new meaning to the word 'life'. Shirokawa Tsukiyo never imagine basketball to be her opportunity she needed to change her life and meet the people who would help her with her life-changing goal. OCxGoM
1. A Snow White Life

**Welcome to my OC story. I know usually OC stories suck and unoriginal but unfortunately, it's the only thing I know how to write so enjoy! I use the British English by the way to clear any confusion.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

"It's just as we fear"

"Her conditions are stable...for now but we're not sure how long this would last"

That's what all the doctors says whenever I visit the hospital. It's doesn't scare me as much anymore. Especially if you hear the same thing for more than a decade.

I'm not dying or anything, it's just I'm a little different. Unlike normal people, my heart beats slower and sometimes I feel tired without a reason. My doctors says it's a terminal illness, that it'll be quite some time before I get better.

If I get better.

Although I have a brother, I don't see him often since he's so busy in high school so my father is usually the one who visits me during visiting hours. My father is really strict and everytime I asked to go out somewhere, our conversations goes a little something like this...

"Dad, why can't I go see the concert?"

"Are you kidding me? No way are you going to a concert filled with contagious germs and possible threats to your health!" my father's voice echoed through the room as he immediately shot down my hopes of going outside.

He means well but father never saw the tight leash he had on my freedom or the sullen look on my face whenever he tugs on the leash a little too tightly. I guess out of everyone, he was the one most scared of my health.

I don't blame him, really. After losing my mom to her weak heart and then finding out his daughter had the same illness, I guess anyone would feel a little paranoid about my health. But, he never stopped worrying about my health hence my situation.

I lay down on my white hospital bed, wrapped in my white bedsheets, wearing the hospital's white gown while looking around boredly in my room completely painted in... yep you guessed it...white.

Yea, I don't get to see a lot of colour.

I'm even sick of the colour of my hair, or should I say colourless? Unlike father or my brother who had beautiful smooth black hair, I'm stuck with my long white hair which blends into the walls of the hospital rooms. Then, there was the colour of my eyes; a mixed turquoise with a jade green tint in it. People get so confused to what colour my eyes are, they keep staring into it regardless of my personal bubble.

Sure, the nurses were nice, the pudding was good and having a room all to myself was great but I'm not even in middle school yet and I feel like my world was ending soon.

Although, there was one thing that I look forward everyday. Something that brings colour into my otherwise colourless world.

Watching the players play basketball outside my window. Everyday, I see groups of kids, from middle-schoolers to high-schoolers, came by to the basketball court outside the hospital grounds to play a game of one-on-one.

But, sometime during the morning every morning, I'll always see two kids who looked about my age hanging around the basketball court; a boy and a girl.

I loved watching them. The girl had beautiful bubblegum-coloured hair with sparkling eyes of a matching hue and she always wear such pretty dresses. I bet when she grows up, she'll have all the guys chasing after her.

The boy, however was completely different. His looked so healthy with his dark tan skin compared to my sickly pale complexion and he had short dark navy-coloured hair and matching eyes. He was so different from me. But the most amazing thing about him was definitely the way he played basketball.

He seems so free-spirited and care-free and the way he shoots tells the same story. Everytime his shots enters the basket, I felt my heart beat against my chest but whenever it does, it doesn't hurt like it usually does. Instead, it makes my heart beat with excitement.

Basketball makes my heart beat with joy.

"Tsukiyo, it's time for your medicine" I heard someone called from behind me. I turned to see an older woman with short black hair and kind blue eyes wearing the standard nurse uniform. I immediately recognized her as Haruka, the nurse in charge of me.

I liked her. She wasn't as careless as some of the other nurses who only did this as a job. She was nice and patient with me and the other patients in this anti-septic scented building.

"What are you looking at?" Haruka asked curiously as she looked out the window beside me. "Hey, those two look about the same age as you"

"I guess they do" I replied nonchalantly but from the look on her face, I knew Haruka knew I was really feeling. There was really rarely any kids my age around here and it would be nice if I made some friends my age.

"Hmmm" Haruka hummed as if she was in deep thought. "Why don't you go down there and introduce yourself?"

"Eh? Leave the hospital?!" I should have every right to be shocked. To me, my family's house was the second home to me while I felt like I actually live in the hospital. I never left the hospital without a good reason before...or ever to be honest.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you" The black-haired nurse grabbed her dark blue jacket she left in my room the last time she was here (though I never bother to remind her) and helped me put it on. Obviously, it was too big for me and it covered most of my hospital gown and my hair when I pulled up the hood.

With that, Haruka quickly pushed me out of my room and discreetly guided me to the front entrance of the hospital. With one last push, I was all alone outside of the hospital. I wasn't too sure if my knees were shaking from excitement or because of my nerves. Let's just say it's both.

Though nervously, I found my way to the basketball court I've been eying from my room and I saw the two kids still on the court. I didn't know what to do so I instinctively hid behind a large tree.

"Dai-chan, hurry up! We have to go home!" the pink-haired girl whined to her navy-haired friend and he wasn't paying all that much attention to her.

"Just a few more shots!" he replied, throwing his basketball seemingly aimlessly before it entered the hoop.

I couldn't help but watch in awe as I kept watching his shots going in one after another. His style and form seems so free and weird yet he never missed a shot. In my awe-struck moment, I didn't notice that his basketball bounced hard off the ground and was heading towards my face until it was only a few feet away from me.

In my shock, I quickly held my hands in front of my face and caught the ball heading towards me. Although, because of my weak body, I was knocked off my feet and landed on my rear when I caught it.

"Ow..." that kinda hurt.

"Are you ok?" I heard the girl asked me worriedly. I hid my slight pain and nodded numbly as I tried to get up.

"Sorry, dude" the tan-skinned boy apologized to me as he reached out his hand to me. I grabbed it and I realized that my hand looked like a small ghost's hand compared to his own.

"Wow, you're a pretty small guy" the basketball player commented and I was a little annoyed. Not the being called small. The other thing.

"I'm a girl, smart guy" I told him off as I toss the basketball back to him. He looked a bit shocked at first but then he finally saw that I was wearing a white gown underneath the large blue jacket I was wearing.

"My bad" he apologized again, rubbing the back of his neck with his cheeks turning pinkish. Is he embarrassed he didn't notice my gender at first?

Then, the bubblegum-haired girl effortlessly and carelessly pushed the boy onto the ground out of her way and smiled at me. I think I felt a sweat drop from my forehead. For a sweet-looking girl, she's pretty reckless.

"Don't mind him. He's just an idiot. My name is Momoi Satsuki" she introduced herself to me while smiling brightly. "And that's Aomine Daiki"

"I'm...Shirokawa Tsukiyo" that felt kinda weird. Usually, doctors and nurses already know my name before they come in so I never had to introduce myself before. This is my first time giving out my name to someone.

"Do you play basketball?" Aomine asked me as he got up on his feet again. Maybe he's used to Momoi doing that to him. Again, she must be pretty reckless even with her friends.

"No" I answered truthfully. To not have played basketball would be an understatement. I've lived in that hospital for so long, I've never even play kick the can.

"It's fun! Come on, I'll show you"

"Eh?" I let out a sound of surprise by mistake. "You're gonna teach me to play basketball?"

Aomine nodded as he walked to the center of the court with his basketball and motioned me to come too. As I nervously walked to center, my heart started beating with this unexplainable excitement again. That day, I played my first game of basketball. I lost terribly but I kept getting and start all over again. I just couldn't stop.

That day, my world started to add colour.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Good? **

**Bad? **

**Need Improvement? **

**Leave a review of your thoughts or advice and I will accept it with open arms.**


	2. Seirin's opening ceremony

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I feel so loved and appreciated. Thank you *sniff* **

**Thank for those who helped me with finding the mistake in my previous chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET **

* * *

"Hmm...at least it's not all white" Tsukiyo muttered to herself as she looked to her reflection in the mirror. Her first day of school was starting and the first time she saw herself in the new school uniform. It was a simple sailor-styled uniform. Not too bad.

From behind her bedroom door, she could hear a loud yelling noise. Tsukiyo didn't have to listen carefully to know that it was her impatient brother demanding her to get moving. For a so called ideal working man, the guy couldn't wait for a burger to save his life from starvation.

"Oi, Tsukiyo! Get your butt out here already! I need to get to work!" she could hear her brother's irritated voice from outside her room. Tsukiyo could only sigh as she grab her schoolbag and open her door.

Tsukiyo met up with her brother at the front door, tapping his foot impatiently. He ran his large hand through his black hair as he saw his sister walking towards him.

"About f***ing time"

"Relax, will you brother?" The albino girl told her brother with exasperated tone as if handling her brother's impatience was mandatory for her to survive.

"Don't tell me what to do. Just get in the car" Tsukiyo's brother ordered to which his sister silently obeyed and sat in the passenger seat. The two then drove off to Tsukiyo's new high school.

"If I get in trouble with my boss, you are so dead, little sister" Kazuki, Tsukiyo's grumpy brother said, as he drove quickly but cautiously to get to his sister's opening ceremony.

"Seriously, Kazuki. You've been doing this since I was in middle school and you never got in trouble with your boss before" Tsukiyo rolled her turquoise eyes at her brother needless overcautious nature. It must be something he inherited from their father.

Somewhere about two to three blocks away from her destination, away from a T-junction, Kazuki pulled over and handed Tsukiyo her bag.

"This is where we part. Get out of the car" Kazuki pushed his little sister out of the black car. After safely out of the car's way, the impatient man drove off into another direction without another word to his sister.

"What a brother" The new high schooler commented dryly as she continued the rest of her journey on foot.

As she got closer to her new school, she saw students wearing the same uniforms as she was and older ones handing out fliers, looking for new recruits for their respective clubs.

"JOIN THE MUSIC CLUB!"

"JOIN THE DRAMA CLUB!"

"ARE YOU A NATURAL JAPANESE? JOIN THE BASEBALL CLUB!"

The young freshman heard names of school clubs flying left to right as she tried to get to the school building with little injury as possible. She side-step, tip-toed and jumped to any free openings to avoid unnecessary collision with another student.

"Now, didn't he say he was coming to this school?" As Tsukiyo muttered to herself, she accidentally bumped into a taller student whilst she was in thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Tsukiyo quickly apologized to which the tall male student only grunted in reply before walking to another direction. Tsukiyo wasn't too sure but she could have swore that he looked to be holding someone by the shirt in his hand.

"Oh, well" The disinterested albino shrugged as she continued her walk. After a while, she got to the school board where information to where all the club registration booths were located. As Tsukiyo scan through each one to look for an interesting club, her greenish eyes stopped to a particular booth.

"Hmm...I wonder..."

* * *

"Sheesh, was he really a freshman?" Riko said as she watched the large dark redhead walk away after giving his name and then dropping off Koga. "For once, can't a cute freshman girl come by? Someone I could call my little sister?"

"This is a basketball club. Why would a girl like that come here?" Hyuuga questioned the possibility as he watched Riko let out a deep sigh and pouted.

"But wouldn't it be nice? Then, I won't be alone in a sea of idiot boys"

"Hey!" Koga and Hyuuga yelled out in irritation to which the female coach ignored.

"Excuse me" The short-haired brunette looked to her caller and she felt her prayers answered.

In front of her stood a cute freshman girl with long, beautiful white hair and shinning teal-coloured eyes. Her fair white skin looked as flawless as the skin of a small China doll. She was precious!

Though...kinda tall...

"You're so cute!" Riko squealed as she sprung from her seat to bring the girl into a tight embrace. Said cute girl was pretty startled when her senior suddenly jumped over the table to hug her.

"Eh?!"

"Riko, you're scaring her" Hyuuga said which was half-true anyway. Tsukiyo was certainly surprised to say the least. Are all seniors like this?

"Sorry" The brunette senior stuck her tongue out in an attempt to be cute as she let go of the albino freshman. "So, what can we do for you?"

"Well, since there's no girls basketball team, I was wondering if I could be a manager or assistant coach or something for the boys basketball team?"

"Of course!" Koga agreed a little too quickly which earned him a good whack to the head.

"Well, fill out your information and past basketball experience on this" Hyuuga handed her a basketball application form.

After a while, Tsukiyo handed the form back to them and waved them goodbye before walking away.

"How cute~" Koga cooed before he noticed another application form lying on the table. "Hey, you forgot this form"

"Oh, thanks" Riko thanked him, taking the paper from the cat-mouth student. "Kuroko Tetsuya...strange I was here the entire time but I don't remember him at all"

As Riko's brown eyes scan through the form, her eyes widened when she saw the last club the freshman entered before coming to this school.

"No way?! He was in the Teikou basketball club?!"

"Eh? That famous one?!"

"And if he's a freshman, that means he's from the Generation of Miracles! AAAHH!" Riko ruffled up her short brown hair in frustration as she let out cries of annoyance with herself. "How could I forget such a golden face like that?!"

"Not to interrupt your self-loathing but take a look at the form that freshman girl gave us" Hyuuga showed the frustrated brunette the application form Tsukiyo gave them and again, Riko could feel her eyes were ready to pop out of her head.

"She's coming from Teikou's girls basketball club?!"

Teikou's girls basketball team was definitely not as popular as their male counterpart but they were no slouch in their part. With most of them freshmen at first, they won female International competitions and the members rightfully earned the title "Iron Ladies of Basketball"

"Two students from Teikou middle school and a guy from America...why are all of this year's freshmen so ridiculous?!"

* * *

Tsukiyo had to narrow her turquoise eyes to find one particular boy she was looking for and before she could blink, she saw the very boy she have been searching for all this time so she quickly rushed to him before he could disappear again.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Said boy glanced behind to see a tall snow-haired girl running behind him and grabbed his shoulder so he couldn't escape.

"There you are! I almost couldn't find you..._though I guess it was more of a surprise that I did" _Shinako silently added that last part in her head as she walked side by side with the silent freshman.

"Oh, Shirokawa. Nice to see you're back in Japan" Kuroko meant that in good will but the way he said it so monotonously, Tsukiyo found it hard to tell.

"Thanks..." the albino female said uncertainly. "I saw your application form on the basketball club desk. You're planning on continuing to play?"

Kuroko nodded nonchalantly at her as he glanced her way. "Are you going to stay in Japan for the semester?"

It was natural for Kuroko to ask her that, seeing how she disappeared from her last year in Teikou in the second half of the year, leaving her friends and her team so unexpectedly. Eventhough her team won, Tsukiyo felt immensely guilty about leaving so suddenly but she couldn't do anything. It was her father's choice to take her out of school.

"So long as my father sees no objections" Tsukiyo answered similarly monotonous as her schoolmate.

"Your father has not change, has he?"

Tsukiyo gave him a sad smile as she shook her head. "No, my father is still a pointless worrier" the albino female then shook off her gloomy expression and a new, more determined one appeared in its place. "But, regardless of what he thinks, he cannot stop me from doing what I love most; basketball!"

The aqua-haired boy let out a ghost of a smile when he heard the determination in the young girl's voice as they head to the school building, and their new future.

* * *

**Yeah, this will a lot like the manga; showing a lot of the present High School events with flashbacks of the Teikou days.**

**If you want Teikou flashbacks to appear more often, tell me in a form of a review.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. White meets Black and Orange

**Thank you for following me and sticking around for my updates. I am completely grateful for my readers/friends. **

**WARNING: There is a Teikou flashback in this chapter so I hope you won't get a bit confused by the sudden flashback. **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

To say the Seirin High School basketball club is a little different would be an understatement of the semester as Tsukiyo stood awkwardly beside Riko as the brunette commanded all of the freshman with pride and confidence (with a touch of sadism).

Sure, Tsukiyo noticed that her senior had a keen eye for noticing a man's strength and potential and she sure handles her team with a glitter-coated iron fist but, does she have to so bluntly ask all of them to take off their shirts?

"Shirokawa, are you alright?" The team captain, Hyuuga asked the fidgeting freshman girl. Tsukiyo looked up to the glasses-wearing senior with a light pinkish blush dusted across her face.

"Um, I guess I'm still not all that great around half-naked guys" the albino female answered honestly as she shyly scratched her cheek with her finger. So sue her, she's not used to shirtless guys, is that so weird?

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow as he caught an interesting word. "Still? You've seen half-naked guys before?"

"Aahhh, haha" To avoid that uncomfortable question, Tsukiyo awkwardly looked the other way, avoiding the senior's gaze.

"Your torso is too stiff, you should train your flexibility when coming out from the bath. As for you..."

Tsukiyo watched in awe as she saw her senior accurately evaluate the freshman one by one and suggest improvement with great detail and help. Being a daughter of successful sports trainer sure have their perks.

As Riko continued her evaluation, she stopped at the one with the most visible potential, Kagami Taiga. Even Tsukiyo could see the potential and she doesn't need Riko's scan eyes to tell her that.

"_Wow, he really reminds me of a tiger..." _

"Riko, you're daydreaming too long" Hyuuga's tone snapped the drooling brunette out from her daydream while unknowingly snapping Tsukiyo from her daydream as well.

"S-Sorry"

"Wait Aida-senpai, you forgot someone" Tsukiyo told her but the older girl raised her eyebrow as she could have sworn that she checked everyone.

"Eh? I have?" the team coach was surprised to hear that. Everyone was lined in a straight line, so there was no way to miss anyone.

Even Hyuuga agreed to the confused brunette. "That shouldn't be, you saw everyone didn't you?"

"I think so. Wait...was Kuroko-kun here?"

"Ahh, well..." Tsukiyo tried to tell them that Kuroko was probably in front of them the entire time in plain sight but sadly like Kuroko, no one was paying much attention to her as they were ironically trying to find the legendary player whom was standing in front of their eyes. "He's actually..."

"He must have skipped today, seeing that he doesn't need to practice" Riko cut the younger student off, completely ignoring her. "Oh well, let's start practice!" Riko said but when she was about to blow her steel whistle, karma bit Riko right back as a voice immediately cut her off like how she cut off Tsukiyo.

"Um, excuse me...I am Kuroko"

"..."

"..."

"AAAHHH!"

"_Well, Kuroko still has that little element of surprise about him" _Tsukiyo thought as she stifled a giggle from the shocked and startled reactions of everyone in the court.

"How long were you here?!" Riko asked in shock that she have missed a human being the entire time.

"I've been here since the beginning" Kuroko further shocked everyone with his reply and Tsukiyo accidentally let out a short giggle by mistake.

"I suppose some things doesn't change"

* * *

_"Ok, boys pack up! It's now the girl's team turn to practice" the Teikou's boys basketball coach yelled out to the boys to clean out to make way for the girls._

_As Tsukiyo walked in into the basketball court with her fellow basketball players, she could the less than subtle whispers from the third strings boys._

_"Hey, I didn't know we had a girls basketball team" one of the boys said, talking less than quietly to his friends._

_"Yea, it ain't that great. The girls are cute though" his friends reply whilst glancing once or twice at some of the girls._

_"Way cute~ We should go talk to them"_

_Tsukiyo slightly shiver at the thought of meeting those boys. She knew that the boys basketball has always been the more popular side of the sport but to think that some boys were only interested in the game mainly to stare at girls was pretty disappointing and a little nerving._

_"Shirokawa," the albino player snapped out from her thoughts when her team captain called out to her. "Tie up your hair. I don't want you to be distracted"_

_"Yes, captain" Tsukiyo obediently obeyed and walked to her sports bag to find her scrunchie but for a strange reason, it wasn't anywhere in her bag._

_"Shirokawa-chan, what's wrong?" one of Tsukiyo's teammate asked when she noticed Tsukiyo was taking a little long just to find a hair tie._

_"I think my scrunchie must have fallen out from my bag without my notice. I can't find it" Tsukiyo answered as she continued to fish around in her bag. "Great, now I have to find someone with an extra hair tie"_

_"Excuse me" a voice suddenly called to her behind her and Tsukiyo could have sworn her soul might have popped right out from her body when she turned to see an aqua-haired boy standing right behind her._

_"Eek!" Tsukiyo let out a short shriek and nearly lost her balance but luckily she recovered quickly. "How long were you standing there?"_

_"How could I miss him?" Tsukiyo questioned herself as she saw the impossibility of looking pass a sky-blue-haired boy with matching eyes standing in a court currently filled with only female basketball players. Now that she mention it, it seems to be even more impossible._

_"Is this what you're looking for?" the dull-eyed boy asked as he pulled out a black scrunchie which looked exactly like the scrunchie Tsukiyo was trying to look for. Tsukiyo completely forgot her shock as her eyes beamed with sweet relief._

_"Yes, that must be mine. Thank you!" Tsukiyo thanked him graciously as she took the black hair tie from the boy's hand and then using it to tie her long colourless hair._

_"I saw it fall out from your sports bag on your way into the court" Kuroko explained his reason for finding it but regardless of his reason, Tsukiyo was still grateful._

_"Thank you so much" Tsukiyo smiled thankfully at him. "My name is Shirokawa Tsukiyo. I'm a first year in this school"_

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a first year too" he introduced himself back to her._

_"So, Kuroko-san," Tsukiyo started, saying his name for the first time. "Are you in the basketball club?" she asked uncertainly, noticing he was wearing his sports attire. Seriously though, he was about the same height as her but even she was one of the shortest of the team and not to sound rude but he didn't look as buff as some of the other male athletes._

_He nodded emotionlessly. "Yes but I'm in the third string" It may have been faint but Tsukiyo thought she heard a tint of sadness when he said that._

_"Oh, then we should play basketball together sometime" Tsukiyo suggested innocently to Kuroko's surprise. Why would she or anyone for that matter play with an amateur third string player like him?_

_"But I'm terrible" Kuroko tried to argue but Tsukiyo looked to him quizzically. It looked as if she was asking him if what he said was important to the game._

_"So? I'm not great at it either but I still continue to play" Tsukiyo smiled innocently when she said the next words "You love basketball, right? That's all that matters"_

_Kuroko looked surprised for a moment before his lips curled upwards in a ghost of a smile. "You're right. That's all that matters"_

_"Shirokawa, stop flirting with your boyfriend and go warm up!"_

_The loud shout from her captain disrupted their conversation and while Kuroko stood there seemingly unaffected by the female captain's words, Tsukiyo was blushing lightly at her captain's meaningless tease._

_"I-I should go" Tsukiyo hastily said as she ran back to her team in slight fluster._

* * *

"I never expected to become assistant coach that fast" Tsukiyo uttered to herself as she recalled the words of her female senior. She knew she must have been the only girl then to apply for the job but the albino female thought she would at least have to prove something to them.

_"Well, I could prove my worth some other way then" _

She sighed as Tsukiyo walked back to the house she shared with her brother. He was coming late from his job so Tsukiyo thought she take the long way home, pass the basketball court.

"Hmmm, a few hoops wouldn't hurt" Tsukiyo reasoned with herself as she finds herself skipping to the nearby basketball court but to her disappointment, she saw that it was already occupied.

Before the albino student went the other way, she finally noticed who the current occupants of the court were "Eh? Kagami-san and Kuroko-kun?"

As the curious female walked closer to the court, Kuroko was the first to react to her presence "Oh, Shirokawa-san"

The tall redhead reacted later to her arrival with less enthusiasm "Huh, you're that girl"

Though keeping a straight face, anyone could see the large irk mark on the side of Tsukiyo's temple.

"_That girl? You make me sound like chopped liver" _

"Please make an effort to remember your schoolmate's names, Kagami-san" While sounding gentle, the boys could hear a faint irritation in her sweet tone.

"Whatever, you Japanese people are not what I expected"

"What do you mean? _And aren't you Japanese yourself?_" Tsukiyo raised a white eyebrow as she added the last part silently in her head.

"If this guy is the phantom player of Teikou and still this weak, I can't imagine the so called Generation of Miracles to be great either"

Before Kuroko could argue, Tsukiyo immediately cut into Kagami's rude rant. Even though Tsukiyo was not all that close to the Generation of Miracles, she admired them greatly and insulting any of them really pushes her buttons.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Kagami-san" Tsukiyo warned, sounding dangerously dark. "Kuroko-kun is an excellent player in his own degree and the Generation of Miracles are not to be trifled with"

"Huh, is that so?" Kagami smirked with interest as Tsukiyo defends her former schoolmate.

"In fact, how about a one on one match?" the albino student suggested with a straight, determined face.

"With you?"

"No, with Santa Clause" Tsukiyo said sarcastically, earning a dirty look from the mocked redhead. "What? Are you afraid you might lose to a girl?"

That quote hit a sore spot in Kagami's pride as he unhesitatingly answered back "Bring it on!"

In the midst of all this, Kuroko stood there with the same dull expression he always have as he let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

**I hope this was worth the wait. If not, I promise to do better in the next update! **


	4. Do Not Underestimate

**I feel so happy and loved by reading your generous reviews and follows. Thank you so much!**

**If you've noticed, I've changed the name of my previous chapter to "White meets Black and Orange". I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to know that White and Black refer to Tsukiyo and Kuroko but Orange is Kagami Taiga.**

**No, I'm not colour-blind. But since Red should obviously refer to Akashi so I associated Kagami with Orange; the colour of a tiger's fur. Lame, pathetic? Yes but this is easier for me so yea...**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET so don't sue me**

* * *

Fierce eyes spark intense emotions as Kagami focused intensely on the basketball Tsukiyo was carefully dribbling.

Then, as quickly and easily, Kagami stole the orange ball away from the albino's grip and he quickly ran to the hoop. Tsukiyo helplessly watched as Kagami made an easy dunk in the basket. This continued for a while and during that time, Kagami was getting bored.

_"She's nothing but all talk. She doesn't even try blocking me"_ Kagami thought as he dribbled the ball in front of the albino player. She was already slightly panting from the constant running but her eyes still sparkled with the determination to win. He had to give her credit for not giving up.

Then, Kagami noticed something.

_"She's not paying attention to the ball at all!"_ Kagami's widened as he saw Tsukiyo's blue-green orbs following not the ball, but his hands. Her eyes were solely focusing on his hands and legs as if he was a lab rat and she a scientist waiting for a result.

_"What is she thinking?"_

In his puzzlement, he didn't noticed that Tsukiyo rushed to snatch the ball from him until it was too late. As Kagami tried to evade the steal by taking the ball away from her pale hands, Tsukiyo smirked a little at his reaction.

"Too obvious"

As she said that, her fingers reacted to his attempt to evade her as she immediately redirect her hands and pushed the orange ball out of Kagami's large hands.

"So fast!"

Kagami's jaw dropped when the ball was easily knocked out from his hand when he was so sure he moved away to make sure that wouldn't happen. But, the snow-haired female was able to react quick enough and change her direction.

As it was Tsukiyo's turn to carry the ball, Kagami was waiting intensely for his chance to redeem himself.

"I won't let you win!" Kagami declared, adding fuel to Tsukiyo's already flaming annoyance.

"What makes you think you have the right to order me like that" Tsukiyo retorted back as she makes her move to pass Kagami's defense.

Unfortunately for her, Kagami wasn't going to be pushed over by this greenish-eyed student as he spread out his arms wide open and block her path so she couldn't move pass him.

Tsukiyo clicked her tongue as she decided to go for plan B. The young albino dribbled the ball between her legs to her outside hand as she turned her back to Kagami and the hoop. Kagami was confused to say the least.

_"What is she doing?"_

Then, Tsukiyo raised her hands in an awkward shooting position and threw the ball over her head and towards the hoop. Kagami's eyes widened as he watched Tsukiyo perform a risky move but Lady Luck was in a good mood as Tsukiyo's recklessness paid off.

The ball rolled around the surface of the hoop before dropping into the basket, earning Tsukiyo a point.

"What the heck?!"

Tsukiyo smirked at his reaction. "Surprised? That's what happens when you wrongly underestimate your opponent. You should know that basketball-"

The albino girl cut off her speech when she felt a rough hand suddenly yank her long white hair up, exposing her pale neck. She was able to turn her head without painfully pulling her hair to see Kagami holding up her hair in one hand as his eyes were looking at the back of her head as if he was looking for a weird abnormality about her.

"W-What are you doing?!" Tsukiyo screamed as her fair face was turning pinkish from the red head's unwavering stare.

"Do you have eyes at the back of your neck or something? How could you make that shot?" Kagami questioned, examining the girl's slender neck.

"That's it?" Tsukiyo was started to show more visible irritation as she openly glared at the clueless redhead and swatted his hand away. "I don't have eyes on the back of my neck, Bakagami! That's my special skill I use in basketball"

"A special skill?"

"Shirokawa-san can accurately predict a player's next move by closely watching her opponent's smallest body movements" Kuroko, who was silent throughout the game, explained Tsukiyo's skill. "Shirokawa-san understands human psychology of body language. By studying her opponents carefully, she notices one's habits and evade their moves before they themselves realize their next moves"

"That's a pretty creepy skill. It's like a predator stalking her prey's every move" Kagami blatantly commented to which Tsukiyo responded with a whack to the rude redhead's head. "Ouch!"

"Shut up" Tsukiyo yelled at him angrily before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Anyway, now do you see what happens when you underestimate your opponent?"

"Tch. Fine, I'll admit you have some tricks up in your sleeves" Kagami said, rubbing the sore spot on his head then turning to the silent aqua-haired boy. "But this guy has no real strength at all. You should probably quit basketball now"

Tsukiyo's vein popped up on her temple but when she was about to give the arrogant redhead an earful, Kuroko stretched out his hand in front of her, instinctively stopping her in her tracks.

"Kuroko-kun..."

"I'm sorry but I have to say no to that" Kuroko answered Kagami with his usual deadpan face on.

Tsukiyo sullenly stepped back and allowed Kuroko to fight his own battles. She guess it was pretty naive of her not to think that maybe Kuroko wanted to handle this himself.

"I'm different from you" Kuroko as the moon shine its light down on the three students, lengthening the shadows beneath their feet. "I am...a shadow"

* * *

"Wow, this is pretty amazing" Tsukiyo watched in awe as she watch between the seniors and the freshmen. She noticed how fluidly the seniors moves on the court. It was obvious in their movements that they practice hard everyday to play like that.

"WAAHH! What a dunk!" A freshman exclaimed when Kagami landed a fierce dunk into the basket, earning the freshmen team points.

_"As arrogant as he is, he has an impressive form"_ Tsukiyo reluctantly admitted in her head as she turned her attention to the redhead. That's when she noticed something.

_"Is he...fuming in anger?"_ Tsukiyo watched confusedly as she noted the sharp glare and how he was grinding his teeth. _"Why is he so mad?"_

Kagami was really pissed off. He watched as Kuroko was letting the seniors easily snatch the ball from him, leaving him to have to block the senpai's attempts to score.

_"Compared to the big things he said, he's just a shitty player..."_ Kagami thought as he recalled the weird, big words Kuroko said the other night. _"Guys like that pisses me the most!" _

"Sheesh, what a short tempered guy" Tsukiyo sweatdropped but before she realized it, the seniors started acting up and ganging up on Kagami.

_"This is bad, Kagami was the strong point. If he's trapped, the seniors will get ahead" _

How right Tsukiyo was as the seniors were racking in the points and the first years were getting tired. Kagami, on the other hand, was taking this in a more aggressive fashion.

"What the hell with that half-assed attitude?!" Kagami yelled out angrily as he grabbed the front of his fellow teammate's shirt.

"Hey, Kagami stop that!" Before Tsukiyo could rush in, Kuroko already stopped the fight in his own unique way; poking the brash redhead in the back of his knees.

"Please calm down" Kuroko calmly said, though it looked like it didn't help much.

"You bastard!"

"...Should I do something?" Tsukiyo uttered uncertainly as she watched the dispute worsened.

Riko blew the whistle the game continued with 3 minutes left.

"Excuse me, can you please pass the ball to me?" Kuroko asked gently as the game was about to begin, to Tsukiyo's joy.

_"Finally, the game will begin!" _Tsukiyo thought excitedly as she watched the freshman working together and passed the ball the aqua-haired player.

In short, everyone besides Kuroko and Tsukiyo was feeling these basic feels; confusion, shock and disbelief. The freshmen looked on in shock and confusion to what just happened and the seniors were in disbelief as they finally saw the powers of the legendary phantom player of Teikou.

Due to the cooperation and teamwork of the freshman team, they were able to gain enough points to reach the senior's score. Soon, there was only a point difference between the two teams and things just get more interesting.

The match ended with the freshmen winning by one point.

"Way to go, guys!" Tsukiyo cheered as she clapped her hands in joy.

This is why basketball brings excitement in her life.

* * *

"Why do you like coming here, Kuroko-kun?" Tsukiyo inquired the light blue-eyed boy whom she followed to a popular fast food restaurant.

"I like their vanilla milkshakes" Kuroko answered blatantly as he continued sipping the said milkshake.

"Hmm, a milkshake? I should go try one"

With that, she went to the counter to order herself a milkshake. While she was waiting for her turn, a figure walked passed her and she could have sworn she saw someone she recognized.

"Probably some face I saw from school" She figured as she looked back the the counter.

As she returned, she decided to buy a chocolate milkshake rather than a vanilla one and what she saw was unexpected.

"Kagami-san?" She called out the tall student's name as he was sitting in the same table as Kuroko. "I didn't realize how close you and Kuroko-kun were"

"We're not!" Kagami clarified. "He just suddenly appeared in front of me"

"I was sitting here first" Kuroko said, defending himself.

Regardless, Tsukiyo decided to sit in the same table as them. As she sat down, she saw the mountain of burgers atop of Kagami's tray with widened eyes.

"You're gonna eat that all by yourself?" She asked in disbelief.

"What? I'm still growing!" Kagami got more pissed off when the two former Teikou students gave him the 'That's not a good reason' look.

Kagami clicked his tongue as he tossed a burger to both of them to which they caught easily.

"You're giving us one of your burgers?" Kuroko questioned the redhead's actions as he stared at the burger.

"I hate weak people but you guys are worth at least one burger"

"...Thank you" Tsukiyo hesitatingly thanked him. Looking at the burger in her hands, her eyes seem to sparkle with innocent wonder.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagami questioned her.

"I...I never had a burger before" She shyly admitted, to the redhead's shock. This information was certainly shocking to the tall redhead who practically lived on the delicious round sandwiches.

"No way!"

It seems unreal but true. Because of her weak heart, Tsukiyo was prohibited from eating anything that could be harmful to her weak beating organ. The only things she could eat was hospital food and pudding.

Ok, she loved the pudding but that's not the point.

"Come on, take a bite" Kagami urged her as she nervously unwrapped her burger.

"Here we go" Tsukiyo encouraged herself as she slowly took a bite of the burger. Needless to say, pleasant surprise overcame her senses as the juices of the meat dance across her tongue.

"So tasty~" the albino girl squealed like a little girl as her cheeks turned pink in excitement and her turquoise eyes sparkled with innocent wonder.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at the innocent girl with faint blushes on their faces.

_"That's...kinda cute" _

"W-What are you guys looking at?!" Tsukiyo questioned the boys, blushing fiercely when she realized the boys were staring at her strangely.

"N-Nothing!"

"...Yes, nothing"

* * *

**Hope this didn't suck too much. If you have any thought or advice you're willing to offer, please leave a review. **

**Please, I'd love to know what you readers think. **


	5. Yellow's Arrival

**Thank you, my amazing followers and readers. I'm truly touched by your support and reviews. I will not fail you! **

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket so please, no lawyers. **

**WARNING: TEIKOU FLASHBACK PRESENT IN CHAPTER. PLEASE DO NOT GET CONFUSED. BEWARE OF GRAMMAR ERRORS. I WAS WRITING THIS AT 2AM BEFORE A SCHOOL DAY. **

* * *

After the three new Seirin freshmen left the popular fast-food restaurant after having their fill and then just watching Kagami as he wolf down his mountain of burgers, they took a short stroll down the street before reaching to a fork road where Tsukiyo had to separate from the boys to head home.

"Do you want us to walk you home, Shirokawa-san?" Kuroko offered kindly like the silent gentleman he is as Kagami whipped his head to the smaller basketball player in shock.

"What do you mean 'we' and why should we walk her home?"

"It is dangerous for a girl to walk home alone at night" the light blunette said, expressing with worry through his words rather than his face.

Though touched, Tsukiyo waved her hands in front of her in a refusing manner. "Please, you don't have to do so. I'm perfectly fine walking by myself"

"Are you sure?" Kuroko asked again but Tsukiyo smiled at him reassuringly. Although she is grateful of his kind offer, the female student felt that she should not burden the boys so much since her home wasn't too far anyway.

Plus, she can imagine how her brother would react to seeing his little sister coming home with a couple of boys tailing her. Oh, she could see those judging eyes of his in her head right now.

"I'm quite sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow" With a wave goodbye, Tsukiyo turned her back to the boys as she walked down the street to her home.

Kagami and Kuroko stared as Tsukiyo's figure went smaller and smaller as she continued to walk the other way. Kagami glanced to see the aqua-haired boy's lingering gaze towards the distance and the redhead roughly whacked the weaker male on the head to snap him out from his thoughts.

"That hurts" Kuroko said monotonously, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Quit your worrying, dammit. Like she said, she'll be fine" Kagami said as he turned to walk the other way. Kuroko, taking one glance back at Tsukiyo before following Kagami.

* * *

"I'm home, Kazuki"

"About time. What, were you betting in a snail race before coming home?" Kazuki yelled out rudely from the kitchen as he was washing the dishes. "I'm sorry but I ate your dinner since you came home late"

"Don't worry too much, Kazuki" the pale-haired girl sarcastically replied, knowing full well he wasn't the least bit sorry for eating her share of their meal. "I ate out with some friends"

This raised the black-haired guardian's suspicion. "Friends you say?"

"Yes...why do you say it like that?" Tsukiyo raised her eyebrow at him. Where was her brother going with this?

"And these friends...I assumed they're boys, right?" Kazuki asked her rhetorically and judging by the way his sister's gaping jaw and tomato ripe face, he was right on the spot with his assumption.

"T-They're just friends!" The albino gal screamed as she hid her face behind her schoolbag.

Kazuki watched his sister response poorly to his words and sighed exasperatedly.

"Honestly, do you know how much trouble I could get from dad if he found out his daughter was spending her time with teenage boys while in my care?"

"So, that was your angle" Tsukiyo rolled her turquoise eyes at her brother. Of course, he would care about her personal life only if it involves him. "Don't worry, they're just friends"

"Good" The blue-eyed male said as he walked back to his own room but before that, he asked another question to his frail sister. "What ever happened to that model friend of yours back at Teikou?"

"Model...?" Tsukiyo tilted her head and searched through her memories before finally realizing who he meant. "You mean Kise-kun?"

"Yea, that weak-looking pretty boy with the girly lashes" Tsukiyo could imagine Kise crying if he were to hear Kazuki's comments. "He was the annoying clingy type, wasn't he?"

"I don't really know. Maybe?" The greenish-eyed albino answered confusedly, lightly scratching her cheek. A habit she has whenever she feels nervous or unsure.

"You always attract the weirdos, little sister" Kazuki sighed before retreating into his bedroom as Tsukiyo went to her own room, albeit confused to her brother's seemingly unorthodox questions.

After changing into her old pajamas and finishing her other nightly routines, Tsukiyo snuggled up comfortably into her bedsheets before drifting her mind to sleep. But, the odd words of her brother echoed in her head as he inquired about the blond model she hadn't seen in a while.

* * *

"_Hey, how about we hang out at the court for a while? Shirokawa, can you go buy us some ice-cream?" Teikou's girl basketball team captain suggested to her junior as she and the basketball team passed a convenience store. _

_Seeing no problem in buying some ice-cream popsicle to share with her teammates, Tsukiyo agreed to her small job. "No problem" _

_The rest of the basketball team nodded their heads as they walked to a nearby park to wait for Tsukiyo as said girl walked into the convenience store. _

_As she browse through the cold threats section, Tsukiyo came across a popular ice-cream popsicle sold in a box, more than enough for her teammates. It was also the last box in the store. _

_Before she reached the cashier counter, she passed by a tall, blond male as she noticed he was wearing her school's boy uniform. _

"_Wow, he's really tall and strong-looking. I wonder if he's on a sports team" Tsukiyo wondered as she glanced at the blond man. _

"_Aw man, all the popsicles are gone~" the golden-haired teen whined, upset that his favourite threat was all sold out. He then saw the last box in the hands of the albino female and his attention went straight to the frozen goods in her pale hands. _

"_Don't tell me you're gonna eat that all by yourself!" _

"_Of course not! I'm buying them to share with my friends" Tsukiyo said, offended to hear that he thought she was gluttonous enough to eat all of them. But, her anger was fading quickly when she saw the blond boy's pouty look on his face. It was like she mercilessly kicked a helpless puppy. _

"_But, I suppose I could spare one for you" Tsukiyo offered shyly to which brighten Kise's smile. _

"_Really!?~" Kise smiled joyously as he followed Tsukiyo to the counter to pay. Once they left the store, Tsukiyo handed a popsicle to the hyper blond. The golden-eyed teen smiled like a little boy who got a new toy from his parent to which Tsukiyo thought was kinda cute. _

_At least he was as fun as his hair would imply. _

"_So, you're from the same school as me right? What's your name?" Kise asked the snow-haired student as they walked towards the park together where Tsukiyo's friends were waiting. _

"_Shirokawa Tsukiyo" Tsukiyo answered nonchalantly, mindlessly licking her frozen threat. "What about you?" _

_Kise shocked the shorter girl when he suddenly looked to her with surprise clear in his bright eyes. _

"_Eh? You really don't know who I am?" Kise looked really surprised at her. Since his first model debut, Kise has grew quite popular with the girls, especially those in the same school as he. _

"_Well, I wouldn't be asking if I did" Tsukiyo laughed nervously as she softly scratched her cheek. _

"_I guess you wouldn't" Kise muttered softly. So, there was still girls like her. "My name is Kise Ryouta" _

"_Well, Kise-san" Tsukiyo said, trying out his name for the first name. "Are you by chance in a sports team? You look like the athletic type" _

"_Nah, they soon get too boring for me" Kise answered blatantly to which Tsukiyo pout in return. _

"_You can't obviously mean that" Tsukiyo said, a little put off of the young model's words "Have you ever tried basketball?" _

"_Basketball?" Kise repeated Tsukiyo as he listened with interest. He knew the basketball club was really popular in Teikou but he didn't take quite an interest in the sport. _

"_Well, I'm in the girl's basketball team and it's really fun" Tsukiyo smiled fondly as she endlessly talked about her time with her basketball club. _

_Kise laughed as he watched Tsukiyo talked so fondly of the sport. "You must love basketball" _

_The usually shy albino smiled happily but then blushed when she realized she was rambling non-stop about her team and she was even more embarrassed that Kise must have been bored listening to her. _

"_I'm sorry! I kept going on about my team, you must have been bored of hearing me talk endlessly" Tsukiyo apologized profusely to which Kise laughed, finding it rather adorable. _

"_No need to apologize, really" Kise said, waving his hands in front of him to emphasis his words. "I never thought basketball would fit me. Though, I'm surprised to hear that you're a basketball player seeing that you're kinda..." Kise trailed off, unsure of the right words to say but Tsukiyo knew exactly what he meant. _

"_I know I may not look like the ideal basketball player and maybe I'm not that great" Tsukiyo admitted albeit sullenly, making Kise feel a little guilty about his words. _

"_N-No! What I meant was..." _

_Tsukiyo intervened in his attempt to cheer her up, smiling warmly at him, surprising the blond model. _

"_But still, I love basketball with all my heart and I could never imagine my life without basketball" the basketball enthusiast smiled brightly when she said that. Kise could tell she meant every word wholeheartedly without no restrained feelings. _

"_Shirokawa..." _

"_Anyway, I should probably head back to my friends. Bye, Kise-san" Tsukiyo waved goodbye to the blond teen as she rushed off to meet her friends at the park. _

"_Shirokawa Tsukiyo..."_

* * *

School was pretty much uneventful other than a handful of freshmen, including Kagami and Kuroko, proved their determination to be the best in all of Japan with Kuroko making the most incredible (and slightly comical) gesture amongst them. But still, the most fun for Tsukiyo was watching the boys train vigorously during practice.

Tsukiyo watched when Kagami made an amazing dunk against his seniors during practice hours. The albino could really see the potential in the confident redhead for basketball.

"_If only he weren't such an idiot" _

"What do you guys have there?" Tsukiyo asked the basketball players as they were reading an old magazine.

"Oh, it's an old basketball magazine featuring each member of the Generation of Miracles and the Iron Ladies of Teikou" Koganei answered, flipping through the articles. "Hey, there's an article about you Shirokawa-chan"

"A-Ahh, wait a minute!" Tsukiyo rushed to stop them from reading anything embarrassing in there but all the boys were already gathering around Koganei and the magazine.

"Small but wise, Teikou female point guard leads her team to continuous victories as she play every game with her heart and soul on her sleeve" Izuki read out the text in the article on how the reporter described Tsukiyo back in her middle school days.

"Please stop, Izuki-senpai!" Tsukiyo begged her pun-loving senior but he still continued to read aloud the contents in the magazine.

"It is known that the young captain was well acquainted with the members of the Generation of Miracles. Could there have been blossoming romance between the young talented players?"

"THAT PART IS COMPLETELY UNTRUE!" Tsukiyo screamed out loud, face flushed deep scarlet red which could put Kagami's hair to shame. Before it could get any more awkward, Riko suddenly entered the basketball court with a large grin on her beaming face.

"Alright, no more chatting! I booked you guys a little practice match."

"_Saved by the merciless coach from Hell" _

Tsukiyo sighed in relief before she turned her attention to the obviously happy brunette. Judging by the strangely sweet smile on the senior's face, Tsukiyo knew the opponents are certainly not pushovers.

"Who are we playing against?" Junpei asked to which Riko smiled joyfully.

"Kaijou High~" Riko sang sweetly before adding the best part. "And this year, Kaijou is one of the schools that have a player of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta"

Tsukiyo's teal eyes widened in surprised at the mention of the young blond's name. Was it fate when Kazuki decided to ask Tsukiyo about said former schoolmate? No way could her brother suddenly predict the future. He's good but not that good!

"Isn't he the rumoured model?" Junpei inquired to which Tsukiyo replied with a response.

"Actually yes, he was a well-known model back in middle school and he was really popular with the girls, _that shameless flirt!_" As much as Tsukiyo cherished Kise as a dear friend, she absolutely hates flirty men and Kise (in her mind) was always charming the girls back in Teikou, shamelessly flirting with every single lovestruck girl.

"_Oh, I hate shameless flirts!" _

"Has good looks and good at basketball? Isn't that harsh?!" Koganei said, albeit enviously.

"Hey, I have to ask" Riko said, pointing to the crowd of squealing girls with some sort of magazine in their hands. "Why is there a crowd here?"

At closer examination, the Seirin basketball team saw a tall blond figure to be the source of the screaming fangirls, signing autographs while flashing a smile here and there. The team immediately recognized the stranger as the very same blond man they saw the magazine.

"KISE RYOUTA!"

"Hey, could you guys give me a minute?"

* * *

After a while, Kise finished signing autographs to his fans and walked on over to the Seirin basketball team.

"Why are you here?" one of them asked the model as he stopped in front of Kuroko and Tsukiyo.

"When I heard our opponents were from Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi saying he was going to enroll here" Kise then turned his direction to Tsukiyo "But I didn't know that Shirokawacchi was gonna be here too~"

"Hmph, whatever" Tsukiyo replied rather rudely to the Seirin's basketball team's surprise. Tsukiyo was usually the polite and sometimes awkwardly shy junior but now she was acting like a cold witch waking up on the wrong side of the bed of needles.

Truth be told, she was kinda pissed at how Kise shamelessly flirted (in her mind) with the girls just a few moments ago.

Luckily, Ryouta couldn't quite hear the albino's reply and continued on. "So, I came to visit before the match since Kurokocchi and I were really good friends, right?"

"Not particularly"

Like a dagger's blade, that blunt comment stabbed Kise real good as he starts to cry unmanly tears.

"So mean!" He cried out. "Shirokawacchi, you agree with me right?"

"Don't talk to me, you shameless flirt" Tsukiyo responded rather coldly and this time Kise heard it loud and clear as another verbal dagger stab him.

"Eh? You're mad!?"

Interrupted the messed up reunion, Junpei asked the tall model again of his reason of coming to their school.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you all a favour"

This certainly raised a few eyebrows.

"What do you mean a favour?" Junpei asked cautiously.

Kise smiled as he unhesitatingly said his next words with pure confidence.

"Please give me Kurokocchi and Shirokawacchi"

"..."

"EEHHH?!"

* * *

**I really change a lot of the original manga...wait this is an OC story of course I changed it but I really felt like I butcher this to death somehow.**

**Please leave a review of your thoughts or advice you can give me or something. I would love to hear (read?) what you think about this. **

**See ya later! **


	6. White Fury

**I like to give a shoutout to my wonderful readers who took the time to leave a review. I know they are many other faithful readers but I won't know who you are if you don't leave a review or something. **

**My thanks to Hotomi-Tsukimo, SweetsParade, helcchi, Soccerasian19, Michiyo, MCRDanime, Ninja99, Puffin-tan, cl031900, Grade. , FangXavier, wildarms17, XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX, bloodymaiden95, Jess and my anonymous guests **

**To my reviewers,**

**Ninja99: At first, I thought I offended you when I read the "S" word but I saw the emoticon and felt really relieved. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Bloodymaiden95: Thank you so much for your kind words **** You're so nice! **

**Guest 4/7: I know that "Shirokawacchi" sounds very odd and I was thinking very hard about using it. I really like your suggestions. I'm glad someone feels the same way I do. **

**If any of you have questions or thoughts, please leave a review. **

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket. If I did, I must be one hell of a genius!**

* * *

The basketball court was quiet for a while as everyone's eyes were on the blond miracle basketball player as he smiled away at their stunned faces. The only people spared from the shock was Kuroko and Tsukiyo whom were the main reason for the silence.

"Kise-kun, I think you should really rethink your words" Tsukiyo suggested to the blond model while hiding a soft blush. She obviously knew he meant something different but the way he worded sounded like what a male protagonist who say to bring back his love interest.

"I humbly have to refuse that proposal" Kuroko declined politely, bowing his head. He sounded exactly like someone out of a tragic love manga.

"Doesn't that sound weird, in that context?!" Kise cried pathetically.

"_You bluntly asking Kuroko and I to join your school was weird to begin with_" Tsukiyo thought in her head in fear saying that out loud would cause more tears from Kise.

"What about you, Shirokawacchi? Don't you love basketball?" Kise questioned the female albino of her reasons of joining a school with no history whatsoever of a girl's basketball team.

True, if she could she would love to go to a school with a girl's basketball team to join but her condition was not to join one in order for her father to allow her to return to Japan.

"I had good reasons to enroll to this school" The assistant coach gave the confused blond a vague answer with a small smile. "Besides, I'd actually like to see how much our team can grow as we beat the Generation of Miracles and become Japan's number one"

"This isn't like you two!" Kise yelled out in confused frustration. He couldn't possibly understand why two amazing basketball players like them would stay and play in an unknown team like Seirin. "Kurokocchi, wasn't winning everything!? This has to be a joke!"

"You should have realize a long time ago, Kise-kun" Kuroko said, staring at his former teammate with blank yet serious eyes. "That the fact the I'm no good at making jokes proves how serious I am"

After a while, Kise left the school with a rather dejected and shocked look on his face but Tsukiyo couldn't afford to worry about the model's feelings anymore. Tomorrow, he and her school team will be playing against each other in a practice match. He will the enemy.

The albino looked to the side to see Kagami with his head down and slightly shaking. Tsukiyo figured he must still be shocked by Kise's natural talents and the strength he held. Even she was surprised to be honest. In the 6 months she left Japan, she couldn't believe how much stronger he has become during her absence.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Tsukiyo wanted to reach out to hold his shoulder but she hear a faint chuckling coming from the redhead's direction. Tsukiyo raised an eyebrow as she looked down to see the tall player's face. To her surprise, he was holding his laughter.

"He's one of the Generation of Miracles" he uttered to himself rather than to Tsukiyo. "And there are 4 more of them"

"Kagami-kun..." Tsukiyo worried over Kagami. Was he going insane? Should she call for help or something?

But the snow-haired maiden's worries were proven unnecessary (for now) when Kagami suddenly shot his head up with a crazy grin on his tan face.

"Shit, I'm too excited!" Kagami grinned wildly at his over-excitement as the female freshman finally get what's going on and smiled at him. In response, she whacked the crazy redhead on the head. Not too hard. Just to get his attention.

"What the..." Kagami was about to curse at the albino until he stopped in his tracks when he saw a soft smile marring her fair face. A smile as though saying she completely understands his feelings of excitement.

"Save it for the match tomorrow" Tsukiyo said to him as she walked away to join the others.

* * *

"You look terrible" Hyuuga commented, noticing the dark bags under Kagami's drowsy eyes.

"I was so fired up, so I couldn't sleep last night" Kagami said, letting out a big yawn.

"I somehow knew this would happen" Tsukiyo said, under her breath. "You can be such a child, Kagami-kun"

"Shut up"

_Click _

"Huh?" Kagami heard a faint camera shot and saw the albino female holding a silver camera to her face. Behind her camera, Tsukiyo was smiling at the confused redhead.

"Cheer up, Kagami. I even brought a camera to commemorate this occasion" Tsukiyo liked bringing her camera to events like this. It brings joy to know years from now, she can look back these photo and relived her colourful memories.

"Tch" Kagami clicked his tongue as he looked away from the shorter girl's camera.

Then, a voice suddenly called out to the Seirin team and they saw the hyper blond teen running towards them. He immediately rushed to his former teammate, ignoring everyone else.

"Kurokocchi~ Eversince you turned me down so easily... I've been crying myself to sleep every night!" Kise cried to Kuroko, making this a rather odd scene. "Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?"

"Would you stop saying things like that?" Kuroko calmly said but he was not at all happy. Everyone else was watching the scene with a strange look on their faces.

Tsukiyo wasn't too focused on the scene though, she was more focused on the blond's words

"_Not a single girl? What about me, you arrogant playboy!? Are you saying I don't count as a girl?!"_

Kise, who finally noticed Tsukiyo's ominous aura, suddenly realized the error of his words and started panicking for his safety. The other boys wouldn't dare utter a word in fear of unknowingly releasing a dangerous raging monster.

"Ah, Shirokawacchi! I-I mean that...what I meant to say was-" Kise tried to explain himself but Tsukiyo's icy glare made it very hard to make a coherent sentence.

"There's no need to explain yourself, Kise. I heard you loud and clear" Tsukiyo cut him off rather harshly as she turned her heels. "Just take us to the gym"

The boys watched silently as the snow-haired assistant walked away from the group in obvious irritation.

"..."

"Kise-kun, you are completely clueless with women"

"So mean, Kurokocchi!"

* * *

After a while, they reached the gym where the Kaijou basketball club were but what what the Seirin team weren't expecting was that half of the building was being used for practice.

"Hey, what's going on?" Riko questioned when she was the fence across the building, dividing it into two.

Then, a rather plump man noticed the newly arrived team and greeted them.

"Oh, you're here? We'll be playing on only this side of the court is that ok?" He asked politely but everyone knew they didn't quite have that choice.

"Isn't that board a little worn out?" Tsukiyo wondered to herself as she took a hard look on the board which looked a little old compared to the one on the other side of the court.

"So, whose girlfriend are you?" the older man asked Tsukiyo which surprised her greatly.

"I'm no one's girlfriend! I'm the assistant coach!" the jade-eyed freshman said, a little offended. Did he think the only reason she was here was to root for her so-called boyfriend?!

"Huh? Who's the coach?" Kaijou's coach asked another question to which Riko answered this time.

"I'm the coach" she answered back in which the husky man raised both his brows in surprise.

"Eh? I thought you were the manager"

Pop! An irk mark just appeared. Do all Kaijou men like to dig their own grave?

"That aside, why are we only using one side of the basketball court?"

Apparently, Kaijou's coach thought it'd be a waste to use the full court for a 'warm-up' match, so he divided the court and told the team members who weren't playing to continued the practice. What's even worse was that he even told Kise he wasn't playing because sending the regulars was already unfair enough. If Kise was playing, it wouldn't be a match anymore.

Needless to say, the Seirin team was pissed.

"_Why that arrogant little fatso!" _No matter how polite she like to think she is, Tsukiyo's mood plummeted from annoyed to completely enraged. Riko hid her anger well but everyone from Seirin knew better than to mess with the two females at that time.

"I swear you guys, I didn't know about this!" Kise said in his defense as he waved his hands frantically in front of the irritated opponent team. "If you could knock him down his pedestal, I'm sure he'll change his mind"

Grudgingly, the Seirin team walked towards the changing room but before that, Riko innocently apologized to the older coach.

"I'm sorry but this won't be a warm-up match..." Riko started out before a tint of her irritation started to leak out into her tone. "Because I don't think you can afford holding back"

* * *

"Man, this is really pissing me off!" Kagami growled, changing into his team jersey along with the others.

"Kagami, there is no point in angering yourself" Kuroko advised the easily enraged redhead.

"Don't act like you're not pissed off too, Kuroko!" the dual-eyebrowed freshman bit back.

Once everything was set, the team walked out the door. Outside was Riko and Tsukiyo waiting. As Riko joined her fellow second-years, Tsukiyo walked up to Kagami and Kuroko.

"Kagami-san"

"Huh, what?"

"Listen, I thought of a way to change the Kaijou's coach mind about not letting us use the whole court"

Kagami and Kuroko's ears perked up.

"Really!? What?"

The white-haired assistant shushed him with a finger to her lips to sign him to keep his voice down. "Quiet, the senpais don't need to know about this. Now, listen to me..."

* * *

"Alright, let's begin"

The game started. Kaijou seemingly started off in the lead when Kasamatsu got the ball but it was immediately stolen by the phantom player as Kuroko quickly grabbed the ball and ran to the goal. The Kaijou's team captain was able to catch up to him but Kuroko surprised him again by passing the ball to Kagami who then jumped for the hoop.

"_I want you to dunk as hard as you can. No restrictions" _

"Well, that's what you said" Kagami recalled what Tsukiyo told him before the game and like she said, he dunked the basket with all of his ferocious strength and landed down back on the ground on his feet. What he didn't noticed was what he brought down with him.

"HE BROKE THE BACKBOARD!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone was staring the confused redhead while Tsukiyo actually felt a sweat drop down her forehead.

"Well, that worked better than I expected..." Tsukiyo muttered to herself as Kagami continued to hold the hoop in his hands. Despite her usually polite nature, every angel has their horns.

"_That's the power of Shirokawa's Queen Eye. She must have noticed the rusty screws on the old backboard and used that opportunity to get us a decent court. I supposed this is the strength of the former Queen of Teikou, using any opening as an opportunity" _Kuroko knew that was Tsukiyo's aim to destroy the backboard. No matter how dirty it was, Tsukiyo saw the opportunity and used it for her team's advantage.

"Guess we can't play if the backboard is destroyed." Tsukiyo said rather innocently to the large coach. "Would you mind letting us use the other side of the court?"

* * *

**Kaijou vs Seirin in the next chapter! Who will win?! **

**Wait...we already know **

**First, let me explain Tsukiyo's old name as Queen of Teikou. It's not meant to be arrogant but it was based on the myth that Queen Elizabeth was able to foresee the upcoming disaster coming to Britain and was able to lead her country to victory like how Tsukiyo uses her keen eyes to find possible openings for her team to score. It also refers to how Tsukiyo enjoys playing chess and the only known female piece is the queen. **

**I know, lame. **

**See You Soon! **


	7. Yellow vs White and Orange

**Sorry for taking so long to update but in the past weeks, I've been having my midterms exams so basically, I've been going through hell. Papers just keeps on coming, questions which means nothing to me! And my last exam is History, my worst subject! *cry**

To my wonderful reviewers...

**madluv**: True, but I think Kise calls him "Murasakicchi" because nobody's got the time to call Murasakibara that xD Thank you for your review and support.

**wildarms17**: It would be sometime before I even think about a pairing but Akashi is an interesting fellow.

**YoruKakei**: It was really nice talking to you and thank you for understanding my busy schedule.

**Shuusui11-11 Blade**: Japan sure loves their heartless coaches from hell :)

**CherryPop0120**: Tsukiyo's Queen Eye and Akashi's Emperor Eye, so different and also quite similar.

**Ninja99**: Poor Kise, haha. Thank you for your sweet review.

**XxxEriYumelchikawaxxX**: Thank you for your support. I'm truly grateful.

**khudeejyuhahaha**: I hope you're ok. Thank you for reviewing!

To all my readers, sorry for waiting so long to update. I truly feel guilty for wasting so many days.

**Also, stick around for an important news in the author's note after the chapter (meaning it's way down at the bottom of the page)**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET** ...aww :(

* * *

After the 'backboard' incident, Kaijou's coach, Takeuchi-sensei, reluctantly called off the basketball training and prepared the whole court of the practice match between Kaijou and Seirin.

The older coach was seriously pissed off. After little consideration, he immediately call Kise to join in the practice match to Kise and the Seirin team's joy. This is what they wanted; a chance to prove who's the true winner. Tsukiyo was really happy that her plan worked but it was short-lived when Kuroko mentioned one thing.

"How much... does a backboard cost?"

"Eh! We've got to pay for it?!"

Needless to say, Tsukiyo and Kagami's faces went paled as they imagine the cost for the repairs. Kagami imagined he had to pay seeing he was the cause of the damages and Tsukiyo because she was technically the mastermind behind it.

"_My brother will kill me if he found out!" _the Japanese albino panicked in her head as she imagine how furious her older brother would be of the cost of repairs. _"I'm so dead!"_

Leaving those worries aside, the practice match was about to begin. As everyone was warming up, Riko and Tsukiyo were watching from the sidelines along with the bench-warmers. As Riko analyzed the blond model, her eyebrows furrowed in slight intimidation of Kise's powers. Even under his clothes, Kise's abilities were almost off the charts.

"Kise was constantly getting better during middle school. It's no wonder how he got this good by this time" Tsukiyo commented, observing her team's opponents. "And everyone else in Kaijou is no slouch either. They are truly a worthy opponent"

"KYYAAA, KISE-KUN!"

Loud, squealing yells broke Riko and Tsukiyo's concentration as they turned to the directions of the screams. Similar to what happened back at Seirin, a large group of screaming females were cheering for the handsome blond model with flying hearts around. With every loudening squeal, Tsukiyo's temper snap a little inside and her tolerance was slowly wearing out.

"_What a shameless playboy!" _Tsukiyo's shoulders shook lightly in disgust and annoyance.

_Thud!_

The teal-eyed freshman then turned her attention to the court where Kise had mysteriously fallen onto the floor with a strange foot mark on his back. She saw that the shorter male was angrily punching the taller but younger player to get them into the game. You saw the number 4 on his jersey indicating he must be the captain and Kise's senior.

"I feel a little bad for Kise-kun" The assistant coach muttered under her breath. It must be pretty tough for her blond-haired friend.

* * *

When the whistle blew, Kaijou had the upper hand hand first as the ball was quickly passed on to Kise who made a mad dash to the basket. Just like Kagami, he went for a dunk and Tsukiyo saw the hoop bending dangerously but it stuck its ground as Kise released his grip. Still, Tsukiyo noticed Kise's dunk was faster and stronger than Kagami's dunk. If it were the same hoop as before, Kise would have broken it clean off its bolts.

"Kise...he's gotten a lot better" the stunned albino said in a breathless mutter as she watched as the game progressed. It was true that out of the Generation of Miracles, Kise would not be considered the best but seeing him now, Tsukiyo could help but watch in awe as Kise played.

The first minutes were truly intense. Both teams were playing with such intense strength. It was like stabbing a marshmallow with a butcher knife. Nobody would have believed this was going on for only 5 minutes.

The 1st quarter was completely life-draining and everyone was nearly at their limit. Tsukiyo noticed Kuroko was already heavily breathing and Kagami's short temper was starting to become more obvious. The green-eyed freshman looked to see that Riko must come to the same conclusion.

"Aida-senpai, we should call a time-out" Tsukiyo suggested as the chocolate-haired senior nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right" Riko stood up and walked to time-keepers and requested a time-out for her team. Tsukiyo slightly feared for what's to come for the next 3 quarters of the game.

As all the members came back, Tsukiyo and Riko could finally see up close how tired they were. They gave so much in the 1st quarter. Tsukiyo looked to Kuroko with a worried expression.

"How long can you keep this up, Kuroko-kun?" she asked. Tsukiyo knew the technique to Kuroko's misdirections and the weakness that comes with it. In such a tough match as this, neither of them were sure how long it could stay effective.

Kuroko stayed silent, not too sure of the answer himself.

"Our main problem is Kise" Riko said, going over the plan on her board. "I never imagine Kise to give Kagami a hard time"

"Should we get one more player on him?" Tsukiyo suggested but Kagami immediately cut in.

"Wait a damn second...please!"

"Please?" As polite as he meant, it sounded pretty odd coming from him. Tsukiyo believed this is the first time she ever seen Kagami being polite...well as polite as he can get.

"There is a way of this" Kuroko said. "This guy has a weakness"

"A weakness?!"

"Well...honestly it isn't something you can call a weakness but..." Kuroko trailed off before starting a new conversation. "More important, I'm sorry but there is one more problem"

After explaining Kuroko's weakness, it was obvious the brunette coach did not take it very well.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT FROM THE START?!" Riko screamed angrily as she held Kuroko in a deadly chock hold.

"I-I'm sorry, you didn't ask" Kuroko could barely gasped out his words as his airway was being disrupted.

"SO, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD US IF WE DIDN'T ASKED?!"

"A-Ahh! Aida-senpai, please calm down!" Tsukiyo tried to help Kuroko by desperately trying to pry Riko away from the poor aqua-haired player but Riko was seriously pissed off.

"YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME TOO!" Riko pointed at Tsukiyo who in response, cowered a little at the chocolate-haired coach's fury.

"Eep!"

"Timeout is over!"

"Huh?! I only got to strangle Kuroko-kun for a little while!"

"_How long were you planning to choke him?"_ Tsukiyo thought in fear of her scary senior coach. But Tsukiyo assumed it was probably due to the stress of the game that Riko started taking her anger out of the defenseless player.

As the team went back onto the court, Tsukiyo noticed that Riko was panicking in her head based on her body language.

"Aah, I've made a fool of myself" she muttered, adding a tear at the corner of her eye. "We're only halfway through the first quarter so I can't call a second timeout now..."

"It's alright, Aida-senpai" Tsukiyo tried her best to comfort the teary coach. "Everything will eventually work out"

But as the game processed, it didn't look too good for Seirin as the gap was increasing bit by bit. Even without Kise, the Kaijou regulars are a real handful. Tsukiyo found it difficult to spot any openings useful for her team. At this point, the albino girl felt quite useless to her team.

"Can we really overcome this?" Tsukiyo uttered, anxiety in her fragile heart.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The flow of the game took a pause as everyone looked to see where did that loud laughter was coming from. Tsukiyo recognized it to be the same laugh she heard from Kagami when he got excited over the strength of the Generation of Miracles. Her suspicions were on the mark as she saw Kagami looking like he's literally gonna laugh his head off.

"Thanks to you, I finally found your weakness, pretty boy" Kagami said, which raised interest of everyone in the gym. What sort of weakness could he find?

"It's the one technique you can't copy, in other words..." suddenly Kagami grabbed Kuroko and patted down on the cyan-haired boy's head. "It's this guy, right?"

"_Kise's weakness...is Kuroko_?" Tsukiyo thought confusedly. She knew Kise couldn't copy the basketball styles of the Generation of Miracles but to call that a weakness...Tsukiyo wasn't too sure.

Finally the whistle blew, indicating the end of the first half of the game and a two minute break. This time, Seirin just might have plan to overcome Kise.

"I see...this might work" Riko uttered as she thought through her plan. "I'm glad Kagami-kun has finally cooled down"

"Huh, I was calm from the beginning..."

"You were completely pissed off!" the seniors begged the differ.

_"What an idiot"_ Tsukiyo thought as she sighed as the albino sighed exasperatedly.

"The cooperation between Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun is really important for that" Riko reminded as she looked to the two hopes of Seirin right now. "Can you do it?"

"Uh...I...guess..." Kagami said uncertainly which came to a shock to Tsukiyo. The redhead never seemed to be the uncertain type to her. And honestly, it doesn't suit Kagami at all.

_Jab! _

Surprises kept on coming as Kuroko suddenly jabbed Kagami in the ribs, surprising everyone.

"We gotta beat Kise-kun, right?"

Kagami and Tsukiyo looked to the shorter player and a smiled marred Tsukiyo's face and Kagami's confidence returned. In response, Kagami gave Kuroko a jab of his on sending shocks to the smaller boy's body.

"...Please stop it" Tsukiyo lightly begged. She really didn't want that to escalate.

The game resumed and Seirin's new tactic worked like a charm. With Kise's inability to copy Kuroko's misdirection and the whole team's coordination, it looks good for Seirin. If this keeps up might win the game!

"We'll...maybe just barely make it" Riko said as she and Tsukiyo watched Kagami fumbled with some of the passes.

"Ahaha..." Tsukiyo laughed nervously in response.

* * *

Everything was looking great. The teamwork between Kuroko and Kagami were going great but Tsukiyo had a sinking feeling. Did it seems that Kuroko was standing too close behind Kise? Tsukiyo's Queen Eye caught the small distance between the two players and with the intensity of the game steadily increasing, accidents tend to happen in these situations.

"Kise was never the type to focus on his surroundings...I hope nothing bad is gonna happen" Tsukiyo muttered as she saw the building anger in Kise's golden eyes.

Then, everything went wrong.

_Horribly, horribly wrong._

It was the worst thing Tsukiyo never wanted to see. Kise, too focused on stealing the ball from Kagami, turned his body too rapidly and his arm swung dangerously harsh and struck Kuroko just above his eye.

"AH!?"

It was as if time itself had paused when Kise's flying arm made contact with Kuroko's forehead and the poor aqua-haired player fell to the ground. The referee called for immediate time-out.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko yelled out in shock but Tsukiyo's face told more fear and terror than the shocked senior next to her.

"Kuroko!" Tsukiyo screamed in fear, her weak heart pumping abnormally fast for it. Did she just see blood?!

* * *

**I honestly freaked out when I saw this scene. This is a sports manga, why must they show blood?! I mean yes, accidents are bound to happen and there's not exactly a lot of blood but this manga is pretty dramatic for a manga about basketball. **

**So, how was this chapter? Sorry for making you wait this long for an update. Gomen nasai! I promise to update way sooner next time! And it'd be totally better than this boring one. **

***Anyway, since my author's notes are getting pretty long, I made a tumblr page where my readers can ask anything about the story, my OC and/or me, the author. You don't have to follow me or make a blog yourself, you can ask as an anonymous. Find my blog address in my profile. **

**In short, **

**Fanfiction: Please leave a review (very appreciated)  
Tumblr: Ask me anything! **

**See You Soon! **


	8. Just Like He Was

Sheesh, my previous chapter was anything but happy but hopefully this one is...maybe. Thank you your sticking around and taking the time to read this.

I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! I HAD TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND EVERYONE IS PREPARING FOR OUR ANNUAL SPORT'S DAY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO NEGLECT MY STORIES! I'M SO SORRY T_T

To all my great followers and readers,

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

"Riko-senpai, do you really think we should let Kuroko-kun out on the court?" Tsukiyo asked worriedly watching the boys play vigorously against Kaijou. "He could still be very injured"

"I'm not happy about it either but without Kuroko, we wouldn't stand much of a chance" Riko bit her lip in anxiety. She didn't expect Kuroko to suddenly wake up and join the team so soon. She really hoped the team was able to handle it but Kaijou wasn't a national-leveled team for nothing. "I just hope the match will end without any more casualties"

Anxiously watching the match, Tsukiyo's heart started acting up. The anxiety of watching her injured friend was getting too much for the poor albino as she clutched her chest in pain. Her blood was pumping too fast in all this excitement and it was getting too much for the snow-haired freshman's fragile heart. Her breathing shorten to light pants and her head was starting to get very light-headed. It was getting really painful.

"_No, not now! Stupid heart!" _Tsukiyo thought as she tried to calm down in order to keep her heart rate down.

"Shirokawa, what's wrong?" Riko noticed Tsukiyo clutching her shirt in pain and turned worriedly to her. Tsukiyo, on the other hand, stubbornly shook her head and looked to her chocolate-haired senior with a determined look. This is what she had to deal with everyday of her life but it was only if hell freezes over would she let this ruin her life.

"It's nothing. Right now, we need to support the guys" Tsukiyo shook off any pained expression on her pale face and started cheering for the boys on the court. Riko was reluctant but focused on the game as well.

* * *

"We...won?" Tsukiyo gasped out in disbelief. In the last minute, Kuroko and Kagami worked together and scored a buzzer beater.

"SEIRIN WON!" the crowd yelled out as the fierce match finally ended and Seirin surprisingly came up on top.

"My God...we won" all of Tsukiyo's joy and excitement was rushing about in her head and stunned her body from pure emotion. All she could do was smiled at the ground as small tears of joy escaped her blue-green eyes. But she suddenly realized something. Something big.

That meant... Kise lost.

Tsukiyo nearly forgot about that and she shot up and her turquoise eyes looked around for the tall blond. To her surprise, she saw him...crying with a look of disbelief.

"_Could it be...this was the first time Kise has ever lost?" _

Unconsciously, Tsukiyo starting making her way to comfort the sadden blond when a hand prevented her from taking another step forward. Tsukiyo stopped and turned to see Kuroko with a disapproving look on his face.

"Kuroko-kun..."

"You were going to comfort him, weren't you?" Kuroko asked rhetorically as you looked down to your feet.

"I...I wanted to make sure he was alright..." the fair-skinned assistant coach said uncertainly.

Kuroko shook his head and lightly pulled you away from the direction of the amber-eyed ace. Tsukiyo was surprised but followed Kuroko's direction anyway.

"We are from different schools now, Shirokawa-san" Kuroko reminded her. "We're now rivals and you can no longer comfort Kise-san anymore like before"

Realization from the aqua-haired boy's words shook Tsukiyo to the core. Kuroko's right. She and Kise are no longer the same middle-schoolers as before. They're no in different schools, on different team and her team won. She had no right to comfort him like she before.

Like before...

_-Flashback-_

"_Aomine-kun won...again" Kuroko said as he and Tsukiyo watched the school ace and the newcomer play one on one with each other. Tsukiyo smiled sheepishly as Kuroko's blunt personality. _

"_You didn't have to say it so bluntly, Kuroko-kun" _

"_Argh, why do I keep losing?!" Kise yelled out in frustration as defeat fell upon him once again. _

"_Sorry, Kise but you're gonna have to work harder than that to beat me" Aomine said, spinning the basketball on his finger as he smiled victoriously. _

"_Sheesh, I can't believe it!" Kise vented out his frustrations and Tsukiyo took that as her cue to walk up to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulders. _

"_Don't be so mad, Kise-kun. That was a really good game" Tsukiyo smiled cheerfully at him. "You're really getting good" _

"_Neh, you think so Shirokawacchi?" Kise's face brightened when the albino female praised him and Tsukiyo nodded back in return. _

"_Of course! I know someday you'll become a great basketball player. I just know it!" Tsukiyo confidently encouraged her fellow basketball enthusiast as she smiled brightly at him. She failed to noticed however the light colouring of Kise's cheeks when he heard you say that. _

"_Shirokawacchi..." As Kise was about to say something to the oblivious girl, Aomine interrupted by shoving Kise away roughly by his face and stood between him and Tsukiyo. _

"_Oi Tsukiyo, how come you never say that to me before?" Aomine asked the blue-green eyed female to which the shorter player replied with an angry pout. _

"_I do! But, whenever I compliment you, you simply brush me off or ignore me completely!" She retorted back, annoyed. "That's why I decided to compliment people who actually wants them" _

"_Aomine-kun is truly terrible" Kuroko commented after popping out from nowhere. _

"_What the?! Tetsu, how long were you standing there?" _

"_For a while" _

"_Then, tell us next time damn you!" _

"_Aominecchi!" Kise joined back into the conversation. "Don't bruise my face! I'm a model, remember!" _

"_Huh, so what?" _

"_SO WHAT!?" _

_Tsukiyo sighed exasperatedly in this rather familiar situation but smiled fondly in the end. At least Kise wasn't too upset anymore. _

_-End Flashback- _

That was such a long time ago. Back when the Generation of Miracle was newly formed, back when they were still bright-eyed kids with big dreams, back when everything was a whole lot simpler and everyone was simply playing basketball for the hell of it.

But, again that was such a long, long time ago.

"You're right, Kuroko-kun" Tsukiyo said, turning her back at the blond who was now being supported by his new teammates. "We're rivals now"

"That was a good match" Kasamatsu praised as he shook hands with Hyuuga. Neither them or their teammates paid attention to their coaches which had different expressions or perhaps they did and chose to ignore it. The older Kaijou coach was fuming mad with dark amnious waves emitted from him whereas the younger Seirin coach was smiling like a little girl in a rainbow and candy-filled world.

"You and your team definitely live up to your reputations" Hyuuga praised back as he firmly shook his hands with Kasamatsu's.

"The next time we meet will be at the Inter-High, right?" Kasamatsu said confidently.

"You bet you'll meet us there" Hyuuga immediately replied before adding another part. "I don't want to confess my love naked"

"Huh?"

* * *

"We should really celebrate!" Koganei said as the team walked down the street after visiting a nearby hospital to check on Kuroko's injuries. Thankfully, Kuroko was peachy fine and everyone finally cheered out loud of their victory.

"Yea, we should totally celebrate with a feast! I'm hungry" the team cheered but Riko was always the one thinking one step ahead.

"Wait a minute! How much would we still have after transportation fee?"

The boys counted...they only had 21 yen (roughly 21 cents). That certainly blew their spirits down into the drain.

"Let's just go home" the shoulders of every player slumped down.

Just as the boys walk gloomily back to the bus stop, a shining ray of hope appeared beside the chocolate-eyed senior on the road and disappeared just as fast.

"Hold on guys, we're gonna go for steak!" Riko called the boys over with a strangely bright sparkle in her eyes.

"Riko-senpai, what are you thinking?" Tsukiyo cautiously asked her coach and in return the brown-haired coach smiled cheerily at her. For as long as the young ivory-haired girl knew the older brunette, she knew that the young coach was not as sweet as her smile may suggest.

"We're gonna put the boys' training to some good use"

"I don't quite understand..."

* * *

"Come on guys, eat up!" Riko commanded as the entire team struggled to continue eating without having their stomaches bursting.

"I can't take it anymore..."

"This steak...is fantasteak"

"Now's not a good time, Izuki"

Now, Tsukiyo knew the boys were suffering and their blotted stomaches and drool were a pretty good indicator as any other. She knew she should a little sympathetic for them but she couldn't help herself.

It. Looked. Damn. Delicious

The ivory-haired freshman kept her eyes glued to Kuroko's meaty meal and she was just practically dreaming of eating it her head, savoring its imaginary taste. Obviously, Kuroko would notice a girl (and an old friend of his no less) staring intently at his steak.

"Shirokawa-san, are you alright?"

Kuroko's question snapped Tsukiyo back to reality as she started to blush in embarrassment of being caught eyeballing at his meal.

"Gomen Kuroko but, that steak looks really good" Tsukiyo admitted, lightly scratching her cheek in habit. Kuroko, with his expressionless face, carefully pushed the barely quarter eaten meat to the petite albino.

"Take it" Kuroko offered, silently pleased he didn't have to eat anymore of the thick piece of meaty goodness.

"Eh, really?!" Tsukiyo's turquoise eyes brightened as she couldn't help but squealed childishly "Thank you, Kuroko-kun!"

Soon, Tsukiyo found a pair of utensils for herself and clapped her hands in respect.

"Itadekimasu"

Slowly, Tsukiyo cut a small piece of the thick meat and took her first bite. How did she enjoy it?

"So delicious! It's like paradise in my mouth!" Tsukiyo's eyes sparkled innocently as a child as she continuously cut and eat the meat piece by piece. Each bite exploded in juicy flavour in her mouth and sometimes she couldn't help but let out a small squeal. To say she definitely enjoyed it was a sure understatement.

"Look at her go..." Hyuuga and the rest watched the smaller female as the food on her plate started to disappear from the plate bit by bit and into her mouth. They wouldn't imagine a girl of her frame could eat some much with seemingly pure ease.

"Man, this meat is good!" Another shocker came to sight as the team then focused on another one of their junior, Kagami, who was stuffing the meat like a squirrel. "If you guys aren't gonna finish that, can I have it?"

"_These freshmen are ridiculous!"_

* * *

"Never come back again!" the owner of the steak shop said in tears as he watched the team leave without paying a single penny thanks to their two surprise weapons.

"I think I ate too much..." Kagami groaned slightly.

"I warn you about eating all that steak in one go. You're gonna get a stomach ache from eating so much" Tsukiyo chastised him, walking beside him.

"_As if you have the right to say that" _The rest of the team rebuked in their heads. They all seen Tsukiyo was just as bad as the red-haired freshman.

"Hey, where's Kuroko?" Hyuuga noticed a missing from from their group as he looked around from the barely noticable character.

"Knowing him, he's probably behind us as usual" Kagami said as he and the rest of the team turned around expecting to see Kuroko standing quietly behind them.

Except...he wasn't.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM. HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?!" Riko was fuming as everyone was hurriedly looking for Kuroko since they obviously can't leave their teammate behind.

"Where could he have gone?" Tsukiyo worriedly wondered as she and Kagami split away from the seniors to look for the phantom player.

"Damn that bastard! Leaving us like this" Kagami angrily said, looking high and low for any signs of the smaller freshman. Soon, their search lead the two freshmen to a small park with a basketball court.

Kagami paused in his search for the aqua-haired student and watched a couple of students play in the court.

"Whoa, streetball. I didn't know they had this in Japan"

"Of course, many basketball players start off playing streetball" Tsukiyo said as she watched the friendly game alongside him. Watching this free-styled version of basketball certainly brings back memories.

"_I remember... how he used to play like this" _

Sometimes painful memories.

As Tsukiyo drifted back and forth from her mind, she noticed a familiar face behind the basketball court and she finally snapped out from it when realization hit her.

"It's Kuroko-kun!...with Kise-kun?"

Immediately, Kagami and Tsukiyo rushed to the bench near the basketball court and lightly overheard the two Miracles during their conversation.

"There'll come a time when that guy and you will have to part" The two recently arrived freshman overheard the blond model said as they hid from sight for a while.

"One day, he'll definitely reach the level of the Generation of Miracles" Kise told Kuroko seriously which is rare for the rather easy-going blond. "Do you think that guy will still stay the same as he is now?"

Tsukiyo stood there silently, letting the words of the amber-eyed player sink in. It's true, the albino female saw the great potential in Kagami and knew he will eventually evolved into a skilled player. There was no denying it.

As much as she hates to admit her but, Kagami reminds Tsukiyo a lot like _him. _From their passion for basketball to their attitude. It was almost shocking how alike those two can be.

"Bastard, disappearing when you're not even steady on your feet!"

The turquoise-eyed girl snapped out from her thoughts as Kagami already left their hiding place and gave a firm smack on Kuroko's back. Nervously, she ran from your hiding place to where the boys were.

"Kagami-kun!" she called him. "Next time, tell me when you're gonna blow our cover!"

"Shirokawacchi, Kagami!" Kise called out in surprise. "You were listening?"

"Like hell I was! Why the heck did you kidnap Kuroko all of the sudden!?"

"Ha? Isn't it alright, just for a little while!"

"We couldn't go back because of that!"

This argument seemed awfully familiar to Tsukiyo as she feel a sweatdrop coming on. But, as she looked around, she noticed something seemed different. Like something...or someone...was missing.

"Guys, where's Kuroko-kun?"

"What the hell...where the hell did you come from?!" a loud irritated voice boomed from the nearby basketball court. There they saw the aqua-haired player getting himself into a situation he may not have thought through.

"_What the hell is he doing!?" _

"_Kurokocchi!?" _

"_Kuroko-kun!"_

* * *

"Kuroko-kun, what on Earth were you thinking?! You have a head injury!" The snow-haired student yelled worriedly at the blank-faced first-year. "Did you think you would gotten out of that situation unscathed?"

Thankfully, Kagami and Kise got there in time to the rescue and given those unsportmen-like jerks a lesson. Tsukiyo knew the two taller boys would so easily wipe the floor with those losers but her mother hen instincts couldn't handle the idea of an injured chick (Kuroko) getting into a fight with a pack of unfair wolves.

"No, I would have been 100% beaten up" the aqua-eyed player said expressionlessly as he lifted his arm to show his arm muscles. "Please notice these guns"

"Bastard, you've got none!" Kagami raged at the shorter teammate.

"Kurokocchi is incredible sometimes..." Kise couldn't resist commenting as he grabbed hold of his sports bag and was about to head home. "I was glad to be able to play with Kurokocchi again"

As Kise flash a smile and left the park, Tsukiyo couldn't stop herself and went after the blond model.

"Kise-kun, wait!" she called out, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. Kise, in surprise, turned and looked down to the smaller albino.

"Shirokawacchi?"

"Um...I just wanted to ask," the turquoise-eyed girl paused for a shy moment before resuming her question, staring into Kise's golden pair of orbs. "Are you alright?"

Kise's eyes widened for a moment before smiling fondly at a shy maiden. Some things never change, he supposed.

"I'm perfectly fine, Shirokawacchi" the blond smiled wryly at the shorter student. "Thank you for asking"

"I hope to see you again in a match" Tsukiyo said cheerfully to him with a gleeful smile.

Kise smiled back as he waved back before heading the other direction. The albino watched as her old friend walked away from her sights.

"Oi, Shirokawa! Let's go back already!" Tsukiyo heard Kagami call her as he and Kuroko was about to leave.

"Oh, right"

"KUROKO!" The three freshmen heard a loud girlish yell and out of the blue, Riko suddenly tackled Kuroko to the ground better than any wrestler Tsukiyo had ever seen perform.

"S-Save me..." Kuroko softly cried out as Riko was crushing him in Boston Crab Hold.

"Come on, keep walking you two" Hyuuga told Kagami and Tsukiyo as they blatantly ignored the obvious pain their short junior was in.

"_Kuroko-kun, I'm so sorry but I'm really scared of Riko-senpai"_

* * *

**I won't lie, I had a bit of writer's block on this as I was working on this chapter. Plus, I've been working on the sister story of this; Snow White and 7 Colorful Players: What if.**

**Hopefully, I can update sooner. I sincerely thank you all for waiting this long :')**

**Feel free to leave a review and if you have any thoughts or criticism on this chapter. The little things you say can change things for the better.**

**See You Soon**


End file.
